


Fnaf-remnant-au Story edition

by Shtlordhalo



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtlordhalo/pseuds/Shtlordhalo
Summary: 'Fallen leaves that have rotted awayThey died way too soonAnd to your dismayyou might join them too'Halo Anderson has been perpetually stalked by weird dreams for years, sometimes she sees a sweet little girl that falls apart the moment that she gets too close, other times it's of a group of kids that surround her and a little boy while they disintegrate into dust. One thing's for sure, someone has been following her, and she knows it too. When she gets into an accident, she finds Chica's Party World and ends up working there. This is when disaster forces its way into her life once again, the only thing she has to wait for now is the despair that will follow. Will her story end with a tragedy just like the stories of many others, or will she write herself a happy ending?





	1. Diamonds in the Rough parts 1 and 2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my FNAF AU, you can find the tumblr for this story. Its username is Fnaf-remnant-au. Hope you enjoy!

I remember the day I died...

It was a beautiful summer day, I remember that... it was my birthday.

There was a girl standing next to me with bright bluish eyes, and pretty dishwater blonde hair and Circus Baby was singing.

That's where things went downhill...

Circus Baby suddenly stopped singing, and the girl next to me whispered "L-Lizzie, I don't like this... I'm scared." She was crying now and shaking.  
"You won't die."  
The girl stood there fear etched on her face and while Circus Baby was still freaking out, the claw to the ice cream dispenser that daddy had built into her came out, but there was no ice cream. The girl was so scared she couldn't move and the claw was going in her direction. I pushed her out of the way at the last second and it got me instead. I remember screaming, and then the crunch of my bones as I took my last pain-filled breath.

That is how I died, and that is how we became one!

But I think it's time we added someone new to this story...

It was a nice winter morning, the sun had just risen, and the alarm clock had not gone off yet. And then it did. The girl in bed, Halo, rolled over tiredly, sat up, and pushed the alarm clock off of the nightstand. After she was sure that there was no sound coming out of the damned thing, she got up and searched her closet for clothes, "where is my goddamn uniform?!" Despite how angry she might seem, she was perfectly calm. Once Halo found her uniform she quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. When she was done with that, she put her makeup on, as to cover the dark circles under her colorful eyes. When she was satisfied with her look she went into the kitchen and was about to feed her cat, when she got a call from a coworker. As she read the caller id, an exasperated sigh could be heard as she picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?" The caller's reply followed right after, "hello, hello, it's me, Seth." "Morning Seth." "I-I just wanted to make sure you got home ok after last night's drinking binge." "Of course I did, anyway, let Mr. Miller know I'll be at work soon. I got to go, I can't call and drive." She then hung up and put food in the cat's bowl. When she stood up her phone almost fell, she luckily caught it before it hit the ground. Once she checked the time, she stuffed her phone into the pocket of her black jacket, grabbed her helmet that was sitting on the table and ran out, barely remembering to lock the door. After locking the door to her house Halo got onto her motorcycle, turned it on and drove off to work. As she drove, she listened to the sound of traffic and saw cars that were frustrated by the sight of her motorcycle and tried to run her off the road. She drove on the two-lane road that made a clean pathway to her workplace. Usually, she was able to get through no problem, but today she got stopped at a four-way intersection, and the light had just turned red. Being the impatient girl she is, she tapped her feet silently praying to the gods above that the light would become green. She waited an aggravating 15 minutes before her prayer was answered. And she immediately stepped on the gas and started to drive, but once she was in the middle of the intersection she saw the bright high beams of the truck that should've been waiting at the red light. The next thing she knew she was in the middle of a parking lot in a tremendous amount of pain, and then, blackness. Circus Baby's day hadn't even started when she heard a crash. It was the familiar sound of wood breaking, and a masculine voice screaming the word 'fuck' in an angry manner, and it was really starting to get on her nerves. She angrily got out of bed and muttered, "you've got to be shitting me," underneath her breath. As she walked out of her 'bedroom' she kept grumbling, when I find him, he's gonna regret it, the abnormally tall human girl thought to herself. Cut to the male with his arm stuck through the door, his pale face was etched with absolute terror. "Fuck." He held his left hand to his face, as he sighed. A little blue rabbit boy sat on the dresser watching as Freddy tried to release his arm from the painful grip of the wooden door. "Funtime Freddy?" Asked an eerily calm, soothing voice from the opposite side of the door. "Y-yes?" This white haired male stood with anticipation as he prepared for the onslaught of yelling from the ginger on the other side of the door. "What the actual fuck?" Her voice sounded full of shock, which was a good thing for Freddy. He didn't want to hear Baby's bitching today. "Well... you see, I've gotten my stump stuck through the door." "Yeah, I can see that, dumbass." While Freddy struggled to get his stump back on his side of the door. He was suddenly aware of a cold hand touching his stump, and the next thing he knew his arm was back inside the room. "You know, you scream like a little girl," said Circus Baby as she opened the door and bent her knees slightly so she could see into the room. "Anyway, how did this happen?" "That tiny blue, Smurf-looking motherfucker happened!" "Wait, you mean Bon-Bon? No way!" "Yeah, he did!" As Circus Baby tried to process the scenario, the only reasonable answer for this had to be that Funtime Freddy lost at that stupid phone game he was absolutely addicted to, and he got mad enough that he punched the door without thinking. What had actually happened is that Bon had really moved, despite being unable to walk. So when Freddy woke up and saw that Bon-Bon was on the shelf above him, he grabbed the broom that had been sitting in his 'room' for over a week now and tried to poke the little rabbit. "Bon-Bon, I need you to get over here." Said the confused bear, the little rabbit didn't say a word and just scootched himself toward the edge of the shelf, and jumped off. On the fall down he pressed a button that was on his belt and suddenly he had two leg splints that had rolled skates attached to the bottom. Wires were the only thing connecting Bon-Bon to his dangerous contraption, and all he had to do was think and the machine would do his bidding. He had fun going in circles around Funtime Freddy, teasing the short-tempered male, but he went around again, and he would've hit the doorknob if it weren't for Funtime Freddy trying to grab him with his stump. Look, I didn't say Funtime Freddy was the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he tried. Suddenly, Baby got over her shock and punched her hand into her palm, "I'm going to kill you." She was about to let Funtime Freddy have it until she heard an even louder crash outside the Pizzeria. How she heard it from 6 feet below ground, I don't know, but she heard it. When Halo woke up again, still in the parking lot, blood had stained her vision, and she was faintly aware of what was happening around her. She realized that help wasn't coming so she dragged herself towards where help would be. She didn't get too far though because after a minute or two she found her breathing became more shallow and every movement became increasingly more painful. 

It didn't take long for Baby and Freddy to meet upstairs at the door where Ballora had been watching. After a second or two, Funtime Foxy had appeared alongside Ballora. It didn't take long for the ballerina to notice the girl crawling away from the crash, or even the blood that trailed behind her. The blue haired ballerina immediately felt the need to bring her inside, but as she went to open the door she heard two voices groaning in the background. "Oh fuck..." "Not again..." The ballerina didn't even need to turn to know that Foxy had put their hand to their mouth to signal someone to say a specific word. "Huh? Oh of course! Hello." "Thanks! So, I'm thinking that we should let Ballora follow her mom instincts this time, mainly because it's been such a long time since she's been able to do so, that and this girl really needs our help!" Said the fox in the same exact voice that had spoken to her right before. It took the three a moment to realize that Ballora, having been given the go-ahead, had already gone outside to retrieve the girl. As Ballora had almost gotten to the girl she almost opened her eyes fully, "DON'T!" The ballerina smiled and let her eyes close completely. "Sorry, I almost forgot." As this was happening, Halo was still crawling on, and at this point, she couldn't hear a thing and her vision was almost gone and everything was screaming at her to stop fucking moving! And so she did and let her eyes close in a daze. The ballerina hadn't realized that the girl was still moving so it surprised her that the human had crawled 15 feet from her initial position. Once the ballerina had gotten there, she picked up the poor thing and was aware of someone inside the building calling her name, so she hurried towards the door with inhuman speed and got through the doors and went down the elevator with her friends. She put the girl down on her bed as she started to remove pieces of bloody clothing. Soon the girl was left in her undergarments to which Ballora had Circus Baby escort the three of them outside of the room and she locked the door. When Ballora sat back down she cracked her fingers and got started on giving the poor girl medical care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, Halo meets a mysterious woman. After almost getting attacked she meets a man...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter is actually in Halo's perspective, and not in any sort of third person bullshit. Just wanted to let you know! I also wanted to add that Part 3 of Diamonds in the Rough is a lore chapter and won't be released to the public unless enough people want it.
> 
> Thank you to the user who gave me kudos! I appreciate it so much

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was a dark ceiling, and when I realized I wasn't at home I shot up and then immediately doubled over in pain. I looked down and saw strips of fabric tied around me like bandages. I also was left in my undergarments, only so my wounds could be treated it seems. After a little bit, I forced myself to get up. I bit my lip so hard that it had started to bleed. I stumbled to the door but before that, I turned around to make sure none of my stuff was left behind. There were two beds, one with a red sheet, and the other one which I was on, which had a darker colored sheet. But as I looked closer I realized that the 'beds' were actually tables with sheets on top of them and a bunch of discarded shirts inside of a bag to make a pillow. I gave the room another look over and walked out the open door. I was met with the sight of a girl that was about a foot taller than me standing in the dark. The whole room was dark, save for a dim light right over my head and another dim light about twenty-five feet in front of me. The girl was standing somewhere in the middle. She had what looked to be either blue or black hair, a possibly dark purple tutu with little balls hanging off of the ends, and a black or blue top on. She wore possibly dark purple ballerina shoes, and her skin was very pale. I barely even took a step before she spoke, "you are finally awake. I'm glad that you are alive, I honestly didn't know if you were going to make it." Her voice had a melancholic sound to it, and it was smooth. It would probably be great asmr for someone. "You will find your things on the table right in front of you to your left. Please, after you take your things, leave this place. Please be careful if you decide to return here." I walked up tentatively to the table and grabbed my clothes; if I looked closely, I could see two figures near the other light. They looked identical to each other with dark colored hair and long dresses with one of the sleeves falling off their shoulder, the only difference is that their appearances are mirrored. "Thank you." The tall woman then dissipated into shadows and the other two figures got slightly closer, and at this point, I could see their bright red eyes that now seemed to glow. I quickly put my clothes on, over the strips of fabric. The two figures came closer still. _"Hey! What are you doing in there?"_  Came a voice over the intercom. "I don't know, I just woke up in the other room, and I'm lost, and I don't know where I am!"

 _"Ok, hold still, I'll be there in a moment. Just be careful if you see anyone, I have brown hair and I'm white. I'm also wearing a button up shirt and a pair of jeans. If you see_ _**anyone else** _ _hide, ok?"_

"Ok!" I went underneath the table anyway and rolled out on the other side to avoid the gaze of the two twins and rolled underneath the table to my left. A few minutes passed and I saw a light come from the stage, and it was empty. I came out from underneath the table and saw the guy who was described over the intercom. He had brown hair, and I think bright blue eyes, that or they're grey. He had light colored skin and he had a stressed-out look on his face, and I saw the two twins go closer to him and I ran onto the stage to get the attention of the guy and the twins. When the guy saw me, he pressed another button and suddenly the ground lit up with sparks, and I saw the twins scream in pain as they disappeared into specks of what looked like black soil. I waited until the ground stopped sparking and I ran to the vent cover that I saw when the floor lit up. I opened it and climbed through. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, though this may give me another grey hair," I joked. The guy laughed at my joke, and held his hand out, "I'm Mike." I shook his hand, "I'm Halo." He had a bright smile that made his eyes light up, "nice name, did you choose it?"

"Yeah, I hated my birth name so I changed it, now let's get out of here before those weird twin things come back."

"Twins? You mean the bidybabs? I thought they didn't leave Circus Gallery. I'll have to check that out later." Mike walked me to another vent and he sighed and got onto all fours and started crawling, I did the same seeing as there was no way out. "So Mike, where even are we?"

"We're currently underneath the new Chica's Party World and Chica's Party Rentals combo. This is where we keep the animatronics when they're not performing, they're easier to manage when they're not all over the place. So, what do you remember before you woke up?"

"Well, I remember I was on my way to work, I went on a green light, and then I remember headlights and then I was out. What company is this place under anyway?"

"Chica's Party World is under Fazbear Entertainment, or it will be in about two weeks."

"So do you have contact with certain Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ok, so I work at a Freddy Fazbear's, the one down the street about twenty minutes or so away. I also need to know what day it is, so I know how long I've been gone."

"It's January Twenty-Fifth, Twenty-Twenty-Six."

"Ok, so I've been gone, about two weeks, and I missed my sister's birthday, shit!"

"Wait a second, do you happen to drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, why?" Mike then stood up, now outside of the vent and he helped me out, "well there was an auto accident here two weeks ago, and when they went to search for the owner of the motorcycle, they couldn't find them. Pardon me, but how are you alive?" I paused at his question as we both entered the elevator. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that accident should've killed you. The fact that your motorcycle was found in pieces, that and the amount of blood that was found at the scene, that and your helmet was found with all the glass broken. I can see where the glass embedded itself into your face if I look close enough, also you have what seems to be burn marks on certain parts of your face." I let my hair cover my face slightly at hearing that, "it's an old wound."

"But they look fr-"

"Fresh? Yeah, let's just talk about me getting out of here." Mike paused for a little bit, "ok then, well, what's your position at Freddy Fazbear's?"

"I'm currently a waitress though I was supposed to be promoted to manager ages ago if my boss would do the paperwork, that is. What position do you work here?"

"I am the manager, I run this place day and night, we're actually looking for a technician right now... I may just take that position instead because I hate being a manager." When I looked at him he had a slight smile on his face, "really? Dude, I'd love to be a manager, it's better than dealing with kids running around your feet all the time, I swear, it's like they're trying to trip me!" We both laughed that, "not here because I have to be the one to put the animatronics back when they decide to try and run off, that and Ballora is a pain in the ass! The other employees never know what they're doing, and it's a mess because we open in a week and I'm the only one who has their shit together!" He laughed, "shit, I'll take that position, I'll whip them employees into shape faster than you can spell Chica's Party World!"

"Well, you need to make sure you haven't been fired yet."

"True, and if I haven't I'll quit."

"Are you sure?"

"Did I choose my own name?" We both laughed again, and as the elevator doors opened I saw as the employees stared at us. A black guy about two inches taller than me walked over to Mike, "hey boss, is this the new technician?" Mike gave the man a smile, "no Jeremy, this is the girl who may be the new manager soon." Jeremy frowned, "what about you?"

"Well, I think I might just snag that technician position for myself since nobody else wants it." Jeremy, who was about four inches shorter than Mike, hugged him. "Oh dear god, I thought you were leaving!" He then backed off, and as I looked at Mike all he said was, "Jeremy's a bit of a hugger, just a side-note." I laughed and held out my hand to Jeremy, "I'm Halo, it's nice to meet you, Jeremy." He took my hand and shook it excitedly, he had quite a grip for sure. "Well, I ought to be off, see you later Jeremy!" As I walked outside with Mike, it became clear that the wreckage hadn't been picked up still. "They're waiting until either you were found, or they got what they needed from the scene." I felt sad when I saw my motorcycle, which I had named Cecelia, in pieces. "Cecelia, no..."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just go." We walked up to his car and we both got in, as soon as the car was on, Mike's phone connected to his phone, and as we pulled out the familiar tune of a Cardi B's Thru Your Phone came on. "Holy shit, you listen to Cardi B?"

"I honestly listen to a little bit of everything, I think it was Sam that put this song on my phone though," and as the chorus came up he trailed off and then sang along to it. I just laughed and sang along too, not even needing an invitation. I could feel the bass through the seats and as the song went on we kept joking around. That was until we reached the police station, we both exited the car, and walked in. When we got to the front desk the man asked why we were there, without even looking at us. "We're here because of the accident near Chica's Party World, about the owner of the motorcycle."

"Yeah, we're still looking for her. I swear pal, I don't care if you are her caretaker or whatever, if you keep coming back here, we'll have to ask you not to come back here." Mike looked confused, I spoke up this time, "well, I'm sure you'd want to know if she'd been found." The guy looked up at us, "what do you mean?"

"I'm the owner of the motorcycle, and I came here to find out what happened."

"May I see your id?" I passed the man my id that had been secured on the inside pockets of my jacket. "Halo Anderson, yeah that's you."   
  


After a while of questioning, they let me and Mike go. "Hey Mike, since you're probably going home now, would you mind if I got your number just in case I still want that manager position." He responded by writing his number down on my arm. When I looked at him, I could see bags forming underneath his eyes. "Have a good night Mike."

"You too," was the last thing he said before driving off. I sat outside the police station waiting for my friend Demetrius to pick me up. About twenty minutes passed before Demetrius pulled up, he immediately got out of his car and ran up to me, "Halo!" The poor guy had tears in his eyes, as he hugged me, his tears stained my jacket. "Hey buddy, I missed you." He immediately walked me to the car and opened my door for me. I got in and was about to buckle my seatbelt when he did it for me, "Demetrius, I can buckle my own seatbelt. I'm twenty-three, you know."

"I don't care, I am going to make sure you're ok before I let you do anything." Oh, dear gods...

"Deme, I'm fine, the only reason I was gone for two weeks was because I was unconscious."

"UNCONSCIOUS?!" Demetrius had a worried look on his face as he momentarily turned to me and then back to the road, "Ok, you are going to tell me **everything**  the moment we get home!" I sighed as we drove back home


End file.
